myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
ZEXAl Weapon/Utopia Deck
This deck is a powerful deck based around quickly getting out Number C39: Utopia Ray and equipping it with every ZEXAL weapon possible, excluding Ultimate Shield. If the field is optimal, you should have a monster which has 11,000 ATK, negates the effect of the monster it battles, cannot be targeted by card effects, and inflicts 1,000 damage to your opponent if you destroy a monster by battle with it. More cards on the field increase this monsters ATK by 800 if attacking a monster, and another stops it from being destroyed by card effects if it has 2 or more materials. Cards The deck has 44 cards in total. Monsters: Alexandrite Dragon Giant Soldier of Stone Spirit of the Harp Chiron the Mage Goblindbergh Gogogo Giant Gogogo Golem Marauding Captain Penguin Soldier 2x Photon Slayer Sangan Shine Knight 2x Shining Angel Trident Warrior Zubaba Knight ZW - Lightning Blade ZW - Phoenix Bow ZW - Tornado Bringer ZW - Unicorn Spear Spells: Burden of the Mighty Dark Hole Ego Boost Full Force Strike Galaxy Wave Mystical Space Typhoon Reinforcement of the Army Star Changer XYZ Energy XYZ Territory Traps: Call of the Haunted Dimension Slice Divine Wrath Draining Shield Dust Tornado Magic Cylinder Raigeki Break Scrap-Iron Scarecrow Transmigration Prophecy XYZ Reflect 2x XYZ Tribalrivals Seven Tools of the Bandit Extra Deck: Gem-Knight Pearl Diagusto Emeral Maestroke the Symphony Djinn Melomelody the Brass Djinn Muzurhythm the String Djinn 3x Number 39: Utopia 3x Number C39: Utopia Ray 2x Wind-Up Zenmaines 2x ZW - Leo Arms Playing Style You want to get C39 on the field as fast as possibly. To do so, this deck goes first. Set any traps you get in your hand. Sangan should be used to get a Goblindbergh to your hand. If you've used it, get a ZW card or another useful card to your hand. Any discarding effects like XYZ Energy should aim to discard a useless card or Gogogo Golem, because Gogogo Giant can summon it from the grave, allowing an easy Rank 4 summon. ZWs should not be used to XYZ summon unless 100% necessary. If you have Trident Warrior and Shine Knight in your hand, normal summon Trident, use its effect and special summon Shine Knight in DEFENSE POSITION. While on the field in face up defense, Shine Knight is LV4. Another XYZ summon. Star Changer should be used when Marauding Captain is used to summon any LV4 like Alexandrite Dragon to make it LV4. Another XYZ. Also use Penguin Soldier to repetitively return one of your opponent's monsters to the hand, and use its own effect to send itself to the hand. Do this over and over again until you have a good enough hand to continue playing normally. Once C39 is on the field, make sure it is secured with cards like XYZ Reflect, Tribalrivals, Seven Tools of the Bandit etc., then attempt to get both Photon Slayers in your hand, along with any ZW's. Special summon both Slayers because you control an XYZ monster, then summon ZW - Leo Arms from the extra deck. If you haven't got it already, use Leo's effect to get ZW - Lightning Blade from the deck to protect your ZW cards on the field. If any or all 3 of the cards, "39, C39, or Leo Arms" are in the graveyard, attempt to summon Diagusto Emeral. Use it's effect and return them to the deck. In doing so, you receive a free card. Make sure your C39 is safe at all times, then have a fun time wrecking people with an 11K attack monster. Note As of March 1st, Sangan will be banned. The card should then either be replaced with another Shining Angel, to increase LV4 summons or entirely removed to speed up the deck. Your choice. Category:Deck List